mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
The Crystal Empire - Part 2/Gallery
The reign of King Sombra Crystal Empire surrounded by King Sombra.png|The Empire is being surrounded by King Sombra. King Sombra eyes S3E2.png|King Sombra with his evil look. King Sombra goes to the Empire.png|Force Fields down. Time to make an entrance. Shining talking.png|Cadance? Cadance roll without his magic work.png|She kind of passed out. Shining and Cadance.png|Help her Shining Armor. Shining up at Cadance.png|"I'M AWAKE!!" Cadance and Shining happy.png|So tired... Cadance looking confident S3E2.png|...but I still have to continue with my duty. Cadance tries to rebuild the camp out.png|Here it comes. Camp out.png|Force Field is being revived. King Sombra tries to stop Cadance.png|King Sombra is not liking it. King Sombra losses horn.png|Sombra loses part of his horn. This might not end well. Sombra's horn on the floor S3E2.png|A piece of red horn in the ground. Sombra's horn disappears S3E2.png|That's not good. Cadance angry S3E2.png|Got to stay strong. Shining Armor 'I have to find' S3E2.png|It really takes much energy to keep the force field up. Cadance weakened S3E2.png|I got you sweetie. Shining Armor and Cadance hug S3E2.png|It's all going to be okay. Twilight 'I'll retrieve the heart' S3E2.png|"I'll retrieve the heart". Rainbow 'Let's do this' S3E2.png|"Let's do this". Twilight 'Retrieving the crystal heart must be it' S3E2.png|Twilight in her way to find the Crystal Heart. Twilight 'But there is something else you can do' S3E2.png|Rainbow Dash flies after Twilight. Rainbow 'What' S3E2.png|Rainbow's still flying after her. Twilight and Rainbow heading down the stairs S3E2.png|Now they're heading down the stairs. Rainbow 'Yeah and' S3E2.png|Rainbow keeps talking to Twilight. Twilight 'If the crystal ponies find out' S3E2.png|"The Crystal ponies must not find out the heart is fake." Twilight confused S3E2.png|Twilight looks a little confused. Twilight 'Anything but lifted' S3E2.png|Still talking to each other. Applejack looking at the heart S3E2.png|Hmm, thid heart won't fool anypony. Applejack smiling at local pony S3E2.png|Ehhhhh.... Applejack trying to conceal the heart S3E2.png|Nothing to see here... Twilight and Rainbow going left S3E2.png|Applejack is going to have a hard time preventing other ponies from looking at the "Crystal" heart. Twilight 'You have to keep' S3E2.png|Rainbow, you're going to be assigned a task. Rainbow acknowledging Twilight S3E2.png|Keep the Crystal ponies in a good mood. Rainbow saluting S3E2.png|"Got it" Rainbow 'Done and done' S3E2.png|...and Rainbow flies off. Shining Armor talks to Twilight from above S3E2.png|Twilight looks up at her brother. Cadance and Shining Armor looking at each other S3E2.png|Stay strong Cadance. Black crystal forms S3E2.png|This is not a good sign. Hoop around crystal S3E2.png|A hoop around a Crystal. Is this some sort of game? Hoop about to rejuvenate ponies S3E2.png|Eeyup, it is. Seems enjoyable. Hoop throwers rejuvenated S3E2.png|Apparently it is for the Crystal ponies Pony eating corncob S3E2.png|First time I see a pony eating corncob. Corncob eating pony rejuvenated S3E2.png|Who doesn't enjoy eating? Fluttershy happy of her work S3E2.png|"...yay..." Fluttershy smiling S3E2.png|Good job Fluttershy. Fluttershy looks to the left S3E2.png|A pony is wearing a hat. Rarity working hard S3E2.png|Rarity, the master of weaving with straw. Rarity happy S3E2.png|Good job Rarity. Watching ponies are rejuvenated by Rarity S3E2.png|Behold the perfect basket. Pony crowd approaches Rarity S3E2.png|Rarity knows how to make ponies happy. Rarity about to move out of the way S3E2.png|All the ponies gather around Rarity Spike gobsmacked S3E2.png|Something wrong Spike? Rarity and Spike looking at each other S3E2.png|Spike and Rarity look at each other. Rarity happy over her success S3E2.png|Rarity seems to be happy with her success. Rainbow Dash whispering to Rarity S3E2.png|Rainbow whispers Rarity something. Rarity shocked by Rainbow's news S3E2.png|The facial expression does not mean anything good. Rarity covering her mouth S3E2.png|Shhhh... Crowd of ponies look at Rarity S3E2.png|Everypony's watching you for signs... Rarity awkward smile S3E2.png|What are you looking at Rainbow? Rainbow Dash edges away S3E2.png|A quick escape, sneaky. Rarity 'Found out they're offering face painting' S3E2.png|Face painting being offered? Rarity pats Spike S3E2.png|Little Spike will sure love face painting. Rarity holds Spike S3E2.png|That's one tight hug. Crowd of ponies happy S3E2.png|Ponies are happy, it must remain that way. Spike being held by Rarity S3E2.png|What's happening here? Spike listening to Rarity S3E2.png|She passes on the news to Spike. Spike surprised by the news from Rarity S3E2.png|As expected Spike does not like them as well. Spike beginning to run off S3E2.png|Gotta run. Spike running to Twilight S3E2.png|Where is he heading? Rarity awkward moment again S3E2.png|Umm... Rarity trying to convince crowd S3E2.png|"He really likes getting his face painted. Rarity fake laugh S3E2.png|That went pretty well. Twilight wondering S3E2.png|Twilight thinks hard all the time. Rainbow Dash advertising frugelhorn S3E2.png|Rainbow advertises the frugelhorn. Jester Pinkie wants frugelhorn S3E2.png|Pinkie wants to try the frugelhorn again. Jester Pinkie not happy S3E2.png|Rainbow keeps advertising it... Jester Pinkie creating over frugelhorn S3E2.png|...and Pinkie keeps whining. Twilight thinking S3E2.png|After some heavy thinking... Twilight has an idea S3E2.png|...finally... Twilight big smile S3E2.png|...she realizes... Twilight hearing Spike S3E2.png|...that the Crystal Heart might be in the castle. Spike running up to Twilight S3E2.png|Here comes Spike to join her in her quest for the missing Crystal Heart. Joust Derpy Cameo.png Berry Punch at the Joust.png The day is saved Images (32).jpg|The Crystal Heart Heart and Spike are saved! crystalmane5.png|They look shiny. Category:Season 3 episode galleries